A Shoe for Emma
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: Song fic. Will has always had feeling for Emma, will he finally act on them?
1. Already gone

A Shoe for Emma

She had lied. Downright lied to him. There was no baby, never had been. He had loved her, loved their child he thought she was carrying and now it turned out that she and pretended to keep them together. She was going to adopt Quinn Fabray's unborn baby, one of his students baby! And pass it off as theirs. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry, embarrassed and so many other emotions.

As he packed his bag he remember un-packing their box's into this housewhen they had moved in, they had been so happy. But not anymore.  
_  
Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted_

She was in the next room crying, finally realizing what she had done.

_We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high_

He could try and make this work, but he was done trying.

_  
It never would have work out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out_

Even though he was so up set with her right now, he still didn't like to see her cry._  
_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop  
_

He grabbed his bag and left their bed room, walking out into the lounge room.

_  
I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go_

He had to leave, to give him self some space to think, to understand why she had done this to him.

_And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone  
_

No matter what she said now, he couldn't change his mind, he had to leave.

He looked down at her on the lounge, her feet tucked under her arms, tear tracks running down her cheeks.

_  
Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

He remembered how they had met, if someone had told him then that it would of ended like this he would never of belived them_._

_  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go  
_

He said good bye and walked to the door.

_  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on_

_  
_He walked through it and shut it behind himself. Took a deep breath then walked on.

_So I'm already gone._

Bones Song = Already gone by Kelly Clarkson


	2. Perfect

Chapter 2

'Emma, can i crash on your couch?' Will asked as he stood on her seriously clean doorstep.

'Will' she seemed baffled, but nodded and stepped back to let him in.

Her house was super clean, even the bins sparkled with cleanliness. She led him to her lounge room and then sat down on the couch. He set down his bag and joined her.

'How are you?' She asked concerned

'Fine'

'Don't be ashamed of your emotions' she was clearly using her counselling skills on him.

'I really don't know, i...i...' He exhaled and slumped into the couch.

'It will all work out, I'll make you some tea' She got up and walked towards the kitchen.

'Emma'

'Yeah' she said in her normal bewildered way

'Thanks a heap'

'No worries' She smiled and went the boil her ultra clean kettle.

**

They sat at her kitchen table, drinking tea and telling story's to keep each other entertained.

_Stay Forever Who You Are  
Don't Change A Thing  
Cause You're Perfect_

As Emma watched him, she gaized at his fine featured face, his smile that reached his eyes.

_You Sway, Gently In The Breeze  
In Between My Dreams  
It Kinda Makes Me Nervous  
_

He always had this way of making her heart beat faster, and her breath to quicken or for her to turn the colour of beetroot.

_You Storm, In The Lightning Striking Down  
To Only Strike Me Once  
But Still Be Worth It_

She would fall head over heels for him the minute he said he felt the same over whelming feeling for her as she had for him.

_In My Dreams You Were Perfect  
When I Woke Up you Were Perfect_

She loved to watch him smile and laugh. She still hadn't found over 8 faults to him, where as Ken .had over 74.

_Love As Sparing As It Is  
Tell Me Is It Real  
If It Aint Heard It_

She didn't love Ken, never had.

_I Pray, When The Sounding Of Your Face  
My Colours Break To One  
Nothing grows when your Love is gone_

She needed William in her life, she would not let him slip away.

_In My Dreams You Were Perfect  
When I Woke Up you Were Perfect_

_Mmm... Even When You Run You're Still Worth It  
Here And Now The Moments Perfect_

Sitting there talking, laughing Emma reliesed just how much see loved him.

_You're Perfect  
So Perfect  
_

And she decided that you could almost say that William was perfect.

Bones. Song= Perfect by Vanessa Amarosi


	3. Jessie's Girl

Jessie's Girl - Chapter 3

Will had been friends with Ken for ages, many a good memories he had shared with him but now Will was torn. He love Emma but she loved Ken, Ken was in-love with Emma, Will was Kens friend so he couldn't tell him that he was in-love with his girlfriend, could he.

He sat at the table of the teacher's lounge watching Emma polish each grape before she ate it and Ken just stare at her in a goofy way. Along with his anger encounters with Sue his lunch times seemed a living hell.

Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine

Will had thought about telling Ken about his feelings for Emma but had decided that might not be such a good thing to do.

But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine

But then what was he going to do about all these feelings for her?

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night  
_

Emma seemed to love Ken, though her actions might be a bit different to other women. Emma hadn't let Ken so much as hold her hand, she was so scared of germs and hygiene that she didn't even like sitting too close to other people. But Will did know that Emma would talk on the phone to Ken, probably because that way she could be completely sure she didn't accidentally touch some thing for she was safe in her super clean house.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

Will wished she'd call him at three in the morning to ask him to go get more detergent when she was on one of her mid night cleaning spree's, Ken was like a puppy dog doing any thing Emma wanted the minute she asked. But then so would he, what couldn't Emma see she was the only girl for him?

_I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute_

Now Ken tried to show her how much he like her but he always went about it the wrong way, calling her cute and cuddly. Where as Will would give her flowers and take her out places that she loved.

I wanna tell her that I love her,

Will really no matter how hard he tried not too was in love with her.

_But the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
_

Yet some days he seemed to sense her eyes on him more then they were on Ken.

_Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that_

He had tried to look at other women like he did her, but it didn't work. Either he could only love her or Terri his ex had smashed his heart in to smithereens.

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me

What was it about Ken that he didn't have?

_  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be_

She always laughed at his jokes and smiled at him, so was there a small hope that she might like him too. Now he wouldn't even let him self think that she could love him, for that would raise his hopes too much then they would only be smashed.

_  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that  
_  
No one else would of like Emma like Will did, with her obsession with needing every thing to be so clean and hygienic, But Will knew she was strong and she was trying to conker her obsession, he had been helping her at one stage and he still would if she would like him too.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

No matter what she did, Will wanted her. Wanted her to be his girlfriend, partner, wife and soul mate. So he wasn't going to give up!

Bones = Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield


	4. Author note: i need your help!

Hi,

It's Bones. I NEED your help!

I'm stuck for song ideas for 'A Shoe for Emma' song fic.

Please any suggestions would be absolutely LOVED!!

Thanks!!!

Bones


	5. You belong with me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said

Emma wanted to hit Terri, she was so mean to Will. Terri had lied and broken up her marrage but was now wanting him back.

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Emma completely understood why Will was anrgy with her, Terri had pretended she was pregnant, thinking it was the only way to keep them together.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like

She could hear Will's angry words through her wall, from what he was saying she guessed Terri had just told him it was all his fault.

And she'll never know your story like I do

Un-like Terri, Emma loved Will just as he was. She had ever since she'd met him.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

Terri was confident and said what she wanted, Emma was scared of Sue and even some of the students.

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

She had been miss popular where as Emma had hardly managed to go to school from being so scared of the germs on the desks and chairs.

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

Was there any way Will could love her, with all her issues it wasn't very likely.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Emma knew when Will was sad, even before he ahd tried to smile at her as they passed in the hallways at school.

Been here all along so why can't you see?

They worked so well together.

You belong with me  
You belong with me

She loved him and that was it.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing in the staff room, making faces behind Sue's back, Smiling all the time when they were together.

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

She felt so comfortable with him.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

But when Terri was around, trying to bullie him back home he turned into a stone statue. Unwilling to let any one in.

You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Emma wished with all her heart that when Terri had finally left, Will would see her standing there.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

But when? Terri was always there, either banging on the front door or calling Will's phone non-stop. She was determind.

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Would Will think of of her like that? Or would he only see his crazy colleague?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?

Emma was determind to stand by his side. No matter how much it hurt her.

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?

Surely Will had noticed the way she looked at him. Everyone else had.

You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

She had been the one he'd gone to first when he had left Terri. She had sat with him while he told her what had happened and she had helped him find a place to stay – her place.

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

They were like best friends, telling each other everything.

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

She would be SO much better for him then Terri…

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Would or Could he ever Love her?

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

She would just have to wait with baited breath and crossed fingers.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me- Taylor Swift

**Bones**

**A.N please ANY song ideas would be LOVED! I'm getting stuck!**


	6. Achy Breaky Heart

(Achy Breaky Heart- Billy Ray Cyrus)

Ken had just been dumped, by the girl of his dreams; Emma.

He didn't even understand why. Sure she had never shown any true feelings towards him but she had said she liked him.  
**  
You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone  
Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone**

He knew she hadn't loved him, but he was so madly in love with her that it didn't matter.****

You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more

But he had offered her all he could, a slightly over weight gym teacher that would kiss the ground she walked on and she had refused.****

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

What would he tell people? That they had drifted apart? But they had never really been together.****

You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
Or you can tell your dog to bite my leg  
Or tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lip  
He never really liked me anyway

What was he going to do with out her? Who would he idolise and love from a distance now?****

Oh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please  
Myself already knows that I'm okay  
Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
It might be walking out on me today

He'd already eaten his way through his stash of icecream and his box full of energy bars. He knew he was a sad case, which just depressed him even more.****

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo  


**But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo**

Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

After a long night of coming to his scenes, Ken realised that no matter what he thought, he could survive this. He didn't need this un-healthy relationship (if he could even call it that) to ruin his life, there had to other girls out there for him. One's that wouldn't cry for hours if he accidentally dropped chocolate sauce on their hospital standard clean couch or who prefer to have dates over web-cam because he had sneezed earlier that day.

Yes! It was decided; he was over Emma and was now moving on.

Bones.

Sorry its not my best, when suffering from writers block its never the best time to try and continue a story.

Tell me what you think. REVIEW please! Any dadvice or song suggestions would be LOVED!


End file.
